


The Future Sucks

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Daisy and Robbie talking about her powers and his "other guy" and what might happen the next time they're on the same plane of existence.





	The Future Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



"The future, huh?" Robbie said, looking around at their surroundings. 

"Yup," Daisy said, popping the p at the end. 

"The future sucks."

"It  _really_ does. You have no idea."

Robbie smirked as he tapped Daisy's calf, and he sat down on the end of her bed as she shifted over. "You just saying that cuz of the broken leg, or...?"

"Broken leg, broken  _planet_ , broken like-  _human society_. It's basically all just a dumpster fire. You're better off in southeast LA."

Robbie threw his hands up defensively and frowned. "Whoa. Hey. Let's not get crazy now."

Daisy smiled despite herself. Looking at him carefully, she reached out and rapped her knuckled slightly on his thigh. "How you doing, anyway?"

"How am I doing?" Robbie asked. Raising his eyebrows and tilting his head, he gave her a significant look. "Or how'm I  _doin_ '?"

Daisy snorted. "You watched Friends in that hellish other dimension?"

"That show gets syndicated  _everywhere_."

"C'mon. Be serious."

"Alright, fine." Robbie smoothed his hands along the thighs of his jeans and nodded slowly before looking at Daisy seriously. "I'm good. Mostly. The other guy and me, we're doing our thing. Making it work."

Daisy let out a soft chuckle. "Must be nice."

"What's that supposed to mean? You not good?" Robbie frowned. "Is it more than just the leg?"

"You see that blown up planet out there?" Daisy asked, jerking her thumb at the window. 

"Yeah?"

She looked steadily at him, one brow slightly raised and the rest of her expression carefully neutral. 

"No way," Robbie said softly. 

Daisy nodded. "Way.  _Way_ too much way. I'm  _the Destroyer of Worlds_." Her tone was sarcastic and the words were accompanied by sardonic air quotes, but no matter how funny she tried to make it, it still hurt. "I blew up the freakin' planet," she said softly. She stared down at her blanket and picked at bumps of lint. 

Robbie looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. What  _did_ you say when someone told you  they made an entire planet explode?

"Here I was figuring that was Trump."

Daisy snorted and coughed and stared at Robbie for a second before bursting into laughter. It really wasn't that funny, but it just struck her as hilarious. It felt good to laugh like that, even if just for a minute. 

"Nope," she said, smiling as she shook her head. "I beat him to it, apparently."

"You might want to work on that competitive streak of yours."

"Right. I'll try to restrict it to Scrabble and Monopoly from here on out."

"Good call."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Robbie finally stood up to go.  

"I need to head out," he said. 

Daisy sighed and nodded. "You really suck at sticking around. You know that, right?"

Robbie gave her a charming smile. "I hear missing people makes you like 'em more."

Daisy smiled back. "I hear that, too." Before he could turn away, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in a bit closer. "So, next time we're on the same plane of existence..."

Robbie looked down at their joined hands and then up to her face in surprise. She wasn't usually this direct. "Yeah?"

"I'm shaving my legs and putting on a hot dress and you're taking me out for dinner."

Leaning down, Robbie looked from her eyes to her lips and back up again. Grinning, he said, "That's not all I'm doing."

They looked at each other, faces inches apart, for another long moment. Then Robbie stood up and adjusted the chain on his shoulder. "I pick the restaurant," he said, pointing at her. "Not you."

 


End file.
